


Cover for the Rich Romance Series

by WarlockWriter



Series: Rich Romance [1]
Category: 3 Blind Saints (2011), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Jericho (US 2006), Life (TV), The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: An ebook style cover for the entire Rich Romance series. Which will have even more than 6 characters, but hey, gotta draw the line somewhere, right?





	Cover for the Rich Romance Series




End file.
